Forum:2015-09-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. Honestly, how can Agatha, of all people, be so stupid as to tip her hand that she has the notebook? DUMB move, and one she should certainly have the sense not to make. The things that characters do to drive the plot forward!... -- that old bearded guy (talk) 18:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : My hypothesis: she knows'' exactly'' what she's doing, and it's risky, but not dumb. She needs Doctor Zardilev to free Mechanicsburg. She has only three days to find him. He disappeared into the Black Market looking for the notebook. And so she's deliberately spreading word she has the thing, hoping to lure him out of hiding. And hey, new strip. Not particularly earth-shattering, but sweet. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess. Seems unnecessarily risky, though, and again, Agatha of all people should know she's in a PLENTY risky situation already. (Incidentally, excuse me for putting this on the wrong day's commentary. Got out of synch between the new page here and the comic.) -- that old bearded guy (talk) 01:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Sooo... is Zeetha's expressive imitator gonna become a plot item now? It's all but explicitly stated in the script that she and Gil are fraternal twins, will this start the revelation of that familial relation? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:55, September 29, 2015 (UTC) : The answer to your question is a resounding, "Who knows?" From most other authors, I would assume that Monday's page was setting up some significant plot development that will involve Zeetha's "expressive imitator". But the Foglios have seemingly set up other plot developments that seemed primed to provide a revelation of some sort and they have sometimes gone nowhere ( ) or fizzled out (the Three Light Device). -- William Ansley (talk) 21:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd take the comments on page as our esteemed creators leaning on the fourth wall a bit. I just see a cute way to turn what was a funny bit of their artwork into a surprisingly functional piece of making that particular long-distance relationship work. Radhil (talk) 00:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: You may well be right, but it isn't hard to imagine that if Zeetha misses too many of her scheduled "calls", or if her expression shows she's in trouble, then Higgs will come looking for her. (This idea was mentioned on LiveJournal, but I thought of it myself, too.) ::: I have some questions about this process. It seems as if Zeetha needs to concentrate to influence the "expressive imitator" now that it is so far from her, whereas when she was wearing it on her headband, she didn't need to make any effort at all. Presumably, that's why she and Higgs have a prearrange time for their communication. It may also be that Zeetha is just meditating to clear her mind first, so she can present an untroubled expression to Higgs, but I think the first scenario makes more sense. :::: I don't think she's concentrating, as it expressively imitates her quite fine at other times. I think she was exaggerating her speech so Higgs can lip-read the imitator, and then by the time we see it, she's blowing him a kiss. Also, remember sigs! --MadCat221 (talk) 04:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: It also seems that the device does not transmit Zeetha's voice, just the movement of her lips, which seems reasonable. ::: I would like to know if this is something the Foglios had in mind all along, or if they just came up with the idea recently. I may ask them, but the Foglios generally don't answer that kind of question. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Appropriate Musical Accompaniment